The Hanyou Miko
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: Kagome was born in the Feudal Era. She is a miko and a neko-kitsune hanyou. She meets Inuyasha one day ofter killing a weasel demon. She meets some new friends, and some old ones, too. Does she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm mostly gonna write this story in Kagome's POV, but, if the POV changes, I'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the plot.**

KagomePOV

I was walking back to the village with my basket of herbs, hand-picked from the middle of the

forest, when I heard a hiss of pain. I hid my hanyou features, dropped my herbs, and ran towards

the sound while charging an arrow with purifying pink light. I fit the arrow onto my bow and sniffed

the air. Weasel demon... and another hanyou? I continued to run.

I stopped when I got there. The hanyou was bleeding from a lot of deep gashes all over his body,

but the weasel only had a few scratches. Then, I saw something glint on the weasel's forehead. A

Shikon shard. I aimed the arrow at the shard and let it fly. It hit the mark spot on. The weasel let

out a shriek of pain before it was engulfed in the pink light. A few seconds later, the light

dissapeared, leaving only a dead weasel behind. I ran forward and grabbed the shard, putting it in the

pouch with the others. The other hanyou turned and hissed "Don't get any closer to me, you filthy

miko!" I wheeled around to faced him and hissed back "I'm not just a miko, you baka! Can't you

smell anything?" He sniffed in. "Hanyou, like you." I said, revealing my hanyou features.

I had raven black fox ears and a bushy black cat tail. My fingernails turned into 6-inch claws. I

knew my eyes had changed colors from the miko form's brown to the hanyou form's violet. I extended

my hand, saying "Hi. I'm Kagome. I'm part kitsune, part neko." He didn't reach for my hand. "Inuyasha." he said.

I sniffed in. He smelled like cherry blossoms and pine, but something was off. I sniffed in again. I

smelled lots of girls mixed with another's pine scent, most likely a lecher, Kirara, a girl with the

scent of the lecher and the nekomata, Shippo, and the faint but distinct smell of Inu no Taisho,

the Great Dog Demon, plus cherry blossoms, most likely his mother. "So, when can I meet your

friends?" I asked. "Keh. They aren't my friends. They're travelling companions, searching for the

Shikon shards for different reasons." He started to walk off, so I followed him as quietly as a

neko-kitsune hanyou could.

Eventually, he got to a little camp. There was a fire going in the middle of the camp, and around it

was the lecher I had smelled with a little bit of a demon smell, the girl who smelled of the lecher and

the nekomata, who was obviously a demon exterminator, the nekomata sitting patiently next to the

demon slayer, and the kitsune. I gasped. Shippo! I started hopping, forgetting that they didn't know

that I was there. I hid my hanyou features just as the lecher said "Come out, youkai." I knew he meant me.

I stepped out of the bushes and they gasped. "I'm sorry to interrupt," I said, "But I wanted to meet you guys.

Tell me, who is Inuyasha's father?" Shippo hopped up and said "How do you know Inuyasha? And why

do you wanna know who his father was?" I started to explain. "I was collecting herbs, when I heard and

smelled him fighting a nasty weasel demon with a Shikon shard. I hit it with an arrow and purified it, then

grabbed the shard. As for wanting to know, I smelled the lecher, the demon slayer, a nekomata, you,

Shippo, and the faint but distinct smell of Inu no Taisho, The Great Dog Demon, plus Inuyasha's mom, I

assume." Shippo was shocked. "How did you know my name?" The monk with the curse, which I could

now tell inhabited only his hand, asked "How did you smell all that? Humans can't smell that well." I

sighed "This will answer both questions. I revealed my hanyou features again, and they gasped. I shifted

to all kitsune-hanyou form.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gome-chan!" Shippo shouted, running at me and jumping into my awaiting arms. I giggled. "Nice to

see you, too, Shippo-chan," I sighed. "My, it's been so long! You look more like your mother now.

Last time I saw you, you looked more like..." I didn't finish the sentence. I looked up, while Shippo

got comfy in my arms. The Slayer and the lecher were gaping at us. The lecher was the first one to

speak. "I'm Miroku, this is Sango, and her cat demon-" "Kirara." I said. I started purring and mewing

to Kirara, greeting her in the Neko language, and saying it was great to see her again. She mewed

back, saying it was great to see me, too, and that Sango was really nice. I nodded. They were

gaping at me again. I shifted to my neko-hanyou form. "My father was a neko-kitsune youkai. My

grandma was a neko youkai, and my grandpa was a kitsune youkai. My mom was obviously a

human, and a miko, which is kinda strange, seeing as mikos are supposed to hate youkai. I met

Shippo and Kirara when I was 3. I saved Shippo from a spider demon, and Kirara almost got killed

by an eagle demon." I sniffed in again. The curse on Miroku's hand smelled faintly of Naraku. I growled.

That bastard killed my parents! I had killed him, though. I had heard him talking about Miroku's

grandfather and a kazaana. "So, Miroku, why does your hand smell faintly of a curse, and faintly of

Naraku?" I asked. "Kazaana," he said simply. I nodded. "Do you know if it's gone? Why don't you

look?" I knew it would be gone, because a curse like that could only be removed by the death of

the one who dealt the curse. He shrugged, took the rosary off his hand, and was surprised to see that

he didn't have the kazaana. "How?" he asked, looking up at me. "Naraku, he killed my parents.

Somehow, even though I was only 2, I killed him. Before I did, I heard him talking about your grandfather."

I explained. "Anybody want to eat?" I asked. They nodded as Inuyasha sat down.


End file.
